ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Lutheri Forsen
---- His Rise Lutheri was born in the Town of Hearthglen to a minor noble family who made their wealth from silk. Lutheri's father Luther served in Lordaeron's military as lower ranked officer. Following in his father's footsteps Lutheri trained to be a soldier of Lordaeron but due to his mother's influence kept a strong faith in the Light. Lutheri fought briefly in the First War in a few minor skirmishes against orc scouting parties that ventured north from the Kingdom of Stormwind. When the Order of the Silver Hand was founded Lutheri believed it to be the best place for him. It would allow him to be a soldier as his father had wished and uphold his faith in the Light. He trained hard and was finally inducted into the order just as the Second War broke out---thereby he is considered to be one of the "second generation" paladins, as in those that followed after the first five between Year 6 and 8. During the Second War he saw action in many key locations including the Battle of Blackrock Spire where Doomhammer was finally defeated. Amidst the turmoil and strife of war, that Lutheri met a young priestess by the name of Elaine who had been serving as a field cleric. They fell in love and would eventually marry. Between Years 8 and 20 the two lived in Hearthglen. Elaine blessed Lutheri with three children. Once the Third War began Lutheri was again called to serve his kingdom. His children thankfully would not be present to witness the horrors of the Scourge as they were in the south with Alasandra who was training as a priestess in Northshire. When it was apparant the war could not be won Lutheri tried desperatly to return to Hearthglen to get his wife out but it was not possible--the city was besieged by a great Scourge army. If it were not for his squire Lutheri would have fallen trying to get to his wife that day. Among the Argents With the Third War over Lutheri desperatly sought to join up with other survivors of Lordaeron. He spent his days in Southshore, a town that escaped the destruction of the Scourge. Upon hearing of the Argent Dawn Lutheri immediatly joined and set out to their base at Light's Hope Chapel. He stayed with them until their reformation as the Argent Crusade and in the latter days of Year 26, he marched with them to Northrend to fight in the War against the Lich King. Once in Northrend, he rose through the ranks of the Crusade and took part in a number of pivotal battles including the final assualt on Icecrown Citadel. When the war coming to an end he returned with the Crusade to the Western Plaguelands and aided in the cleansing effort. It brought him great joy to be at home again in Hearthglen which had become the center of the Crusade. He had hoped to live a life of peace again. Unfortunately, he would not find that peace so soon. Word had come to him of his brother, Aulric's ("the elder" to distinguish him from Lutheri's son of the same name) misdoings within a similar order of Knights. In Stormwind he confronted his brother who he had convinced to resign from his position as leader of the order. With his brother gone and the top General of this order not wishing to take the mantle of leader Lutheri was thrust into the position out of a sense of duty. Lord Marshal As Lord Marshal of the Temple Knights Lutheri immediatly sought to clean up his brothers misdoings. As one of his first acts he abolished the sect known as Umbra, an organization of cutthroats and assassins. He also sought to put the word holy back into the order by bringing the organization known as the Conclave of Clerics back into play. Sermons and other forms of teaching on the Light were held again. The next step was the rebuilding of the military which had diminished terribly under his brothers rule. Gaining recruits from Stormwind and former residents of Lordaeron the military swelled. With a strong well trained force now Lutheri set out on retaking the immediate land. With Tyr's Hand as a base of operations the military set out purging the scourge. In but a few months the Eastern Plaguelands was reclaimed. A final battle was fought at Stratholme where the Temple Knights recieved aid from another organization known as the Borderland Coaltion. The combined might of the two orders defeated the scourge. Now with the Plaguelands free of the enemy Lutheri sent the order out to aid in the rebuliding process alongside the Crusade. In the months to come small towns would begin to spring up all across the area. Tyr's Hand became the center of power. Eventually these towns would form what would become known as New Lordaeron. On Campaign Lutheri led many of the Temple Knights campaigns personally. Hillsbrad, Silverpine, Gilneas were amoung a few. He has proven to be a rather "hands-on" leader and despite his age he still prefers to lead from the front---often putting himself in danger much to the dislike of his officers. After the crushing defeat at the Battle of the Uplands, in which Lord Forsen was not there to aid, he has taken even more to leading every campaign. The loss of so many lives and the fact he was not present to change that affected him greatly. The campaigns and battles he has commanded: #The Battle of Stratholme (autumn of Year 27) #The Stromgarde Campaign and Battle of Stromgarde Keep (winter of Year 27) #The Hillsbrad Fields Skrimish (spring of Year 28) #The Hillsbrad-Silverpine Campaign and the Battle of Shadowfang Keep (spring of Year 28) #The Battle of Emberstone (spring of Year 28) #The Battle of Northwatch (spring of Year 28) #The Andorhal Sieges (autumn of Year 28) #The Ironclad Northrend Expedition (autumn of Year 28) #The Tirisfal Campaign (winter of Year 28) As a father Lutheri is a stern father who raised his children well bestowing upon them the same morals and virtues that had long been the center of the Forsen family. Though a serious man Lutheri has always had a soft spot for his children. he sought to keep them out of war but they all proved to be too much his children. His eldest son enlisted in the Crusade. His daughter joined the Temple knights as a cleric and his youngest son trains to be a paladin. Category:Lord of New Lordaeron Category:Character Biographies